


Payback Is A Bitch

by SaryWinchester



Series: Fairytales and Dreams Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Family, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaryWinchester/pseuds/SaryWinchester
Summary: One-shot based on my Fairytales and Dreams Verse. Sam gets back at Dean for repeatedly making fun of him for a small incident.





	Payback Is A Bitch

Payback Is A Bitch

 

“Dean will you just let it go already!” Sam huffed.

“Babe you punched Peanut’s surprise.” Dean snickered.

“You do remember the clown hunt that we did? Who has a clown as a surprise? It wasn’t even Tris’ birthday.” Sam glared.

“Dude the killer clown thing only happened once and you didn’t completely freak out back then like you did today.” He went to wrap his arms around his brother. “Also it was Rachel’s idea.”

Sam pushed him away, “You’re a jerk Mr. I’m afraid of flying!”

“Planes crash bitch! How many times are we going to go over this?” Dean crossed his arms.

“Whatever, I’m gonna go check on the baby.” Sam stomped out of their room.

 

Sam checked on three month old Adrianna then headed out to the backyard. He hadn’t meant to punch the clown. He’s been afraid of them since he was little, plus the clown hunt of a couple years ago had him still weary of them. Sam didn’t want his children to have his same fear. He wanted them to like the funny clowns. It was his hunter’s reflex that had him lashing out at the poor guy in the costume and make-up. After apologizing repeatedly and paying extra all was good and the small party had taken off.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Two days later Dean still kept ribbing his little brother about the clown incident. Whenever a McDonalds commercial came on Dean would start with the jokes.

 

“Don’t punch the TV now Sammy it was pretty expensive.” Dean grinned cheekily.

Sam bounced Adrianna on his lap, he glared at his husband, “Dean…”

“Daddy De be nice.” Tristan scolded. He had noticed his older father bothering his younger father lately.

Dean looked at his son surprised, “I’m being nice Peanut.” He ruffled his hair.

“Nuh uh. Yous makes fun of Daddy.” He frowned.

“Yeah De you’re not being nice to me.” Sam smirked.

Dean gave Sam a look that said ‘I’m still going to make fun of you when Tristan isn’t around’, “I’ll be a good boy champ.”

“Mhmm.”

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

While Dean was taking a shower Sam came up with a good idea to get back at his brother. He quickly called Alex and asked for his help after he told him about Dean. Alex agreed to meet up with Sam early the next morning so they could get everything ready.

 

“Who were ya’ talkin’ to Sammy?” Dean came out of the bathroom in only a towel.

Sam put the phone to charge, “Alex. He had a computer question.”

“At this time? Kinda late isn’t it.”

“It froze on him, just like you’ve frozen mine countless of times.” Sam smirked.

“Ha ha clown boy.” He sauntered up to his husband and dropped the towel. “Now that you’re done helping others, there’s somethin’ I need some help with…”

“Oh you do, well let’s see what I can do.” He licked his lips.

 

Dean pushed Sam back on the bed and settled between his spread thighs. Before he could start anything Sam pushed him back abruptly.

 

“Hey don’t forget the condoms. We always seem to forget them.”

“But I don’t have any.”

“Well then you ain’t comin’ nowhere near me with this.” He reached down and stroked Dean’s cock.

“Why not? I can pull out…” Dean pouted.

“No way, you’ll forget. Just buy some condoms tomorrow, plenty of them.”

“But I don’t want to wait till tomorrow.”

“Tough.” Sam pushed at Dean until he lay back on the bed then straddled him. “We can still do other things…” He ran his hands over Dean’s chest and kissed him.

Dean’s hands went automatically to Sam’s hips and squeezed, “Thank God.” He moaned.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Sam was out of bed before Dean. He was still on maternity leave, Dean had to go in to work later that day. Sam left a note next to his brother letting him know that he had to run errands and that Caitlin would be there later to babysit Tristan and Adrianna.

Alex was already at the garage by the time Sam arrived. His friend had the copies of the pictures Sam needed.

 

“Hey Alex.” Sam greeted. “Thanks for helping me with this. I bought some tape and breakfast for us.” He handed Alex a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

“Thanks and it’s no problem. I can’t wait to see Dean’s face when he sees these all over the place.” Alex chuckled. “I brought my camera.”

“He deserves it for making fun of me non-stop. It’ll probably start a prank-war, but whatever. Cay’s gonna watch the kids so I get to see Dean flip out.”

 

The two of them quickly ate their breakfast and started to tape embarrassing pictures of Dean throughout the whole shop. They wanted to get it done before any of the other guys started showing up for work.

It took them thirty minutes to put everything up. Ernie the owner/boss arrived a few minutes later. He looked at the pictures surprised then started laughing.

 

“What he do to piss ya’ off?” Ernie chuckled.

Sam smirked, “He kept making fun of me because of something stupid and I got tired and thought of this.”

“Damn, I know never to get ya’ mad.” He whistled.

 

-SDSDSDSDSDSD-

 

Ever since Dean had woken up he wondered where his brother had gone. The note hadn’t elaborated on his location. Now walking into his job he knew exactly where Sam was. He looked around the shop from where he was standing wide-eyed.

 

“What the…”

“You need a bib Deanie?” Alex chuckled. The rest of the guys burst out laughing at Dean’s blush.

Dean shook his head and gritted, “Sam.”

Sam came out of his hiding spot red with laughter, “Yes Dean.” He failed at looking innocent.

“Y-you did this.” He pointed to all the pictures. “Why did you have to use the baby shower pictures?”

 

Sam walked up to his brother while the guys teased Dean. Sam held out a bottle to his husband.

 

“Thirsty De.” He snickered.

“Ha ha, not funny.” He groaned. “This is because of the clown thing isn’t it?”

Sam smirked, “You know what they say about payback.”

“Yeah I know. Can we take these down already?”

He pretended to think about it, “Hmm I don’t know…You did bug me for a couple of days.”

“C’mon Sammy, I promise to leave you alone about it.”

“Okay fine I tortured you enough for today.” He smiled.

“Awesome.” Dean started to rip the pictures off the walls.

Sam shook his head and helped his brother, “Were the kids awake when you left?”

“Jellybean was, but I gave her a bottle and she fell right back to sleep. I think Peanut was waking up when Cay arrived.”

 

After taking down and throwing away the pictures Dean followed Sam to his car.

 

“You do know the guys are gonna be making jabs at me all day.” Dean crossed his arms.

Sam smiled widely and kissed him, “Yup, too bad I’m not gonna be here to hear it all.”

“I should put you over my knee.”

Sam raised a brow, “Kinky much. Anyways I should get going…Oh and I bought a couple boxes of condoms, but feel free to buy some more.”

Dean’s face lit up, “Did I ever tell you that I love you?” He leaned over and kissed him.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah I love you too. I’ll see ya’ later.” He got into his car.

“See ya’ babe.” He closed the door for his brother and watched him leave.

 

Dean couldn’t wait till later that night when the kids would be asleep. He planned on making it up to his husband in many creative ways.

 

The End


End file.
